The use of table mounted umbrellas and cabanas to provide a source of shade from the sun, and from rain, during the course of an outdoor event. Many patents for umbrellas in the 6 to 12 foot diameter ranges are well known. One such patent for an umbrella construction is that of Apple, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,557, issued Jun. 4, 1991. Another patent pertaining to improvements in umbrella technology is that of Tung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,509 issued Nov. 7, 1989. A typical patented cabana is that of Sandberg U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,363 issued Aug. 15, 1995.
Most four post cabanas and the umbrellas known to applicant are to be mounted in one of several ways, such as through a bore in the middle of a 4-6 ft. wide table to cover those persons sitting at the table, or bear a pointed shaft at the lower end, for a rocking motion insertion in the sand of a beach, again to shield a few persons sitting there beneath, or are to be inserted in a freestanding, weighted, conventional umbrella stand, again to shield any number from one to say eight persons from the undesired element of nature, be it sun or rain.
There has been demonstrated a need for an umbrella that will shield an even larger group of people, such as may be found at caterers' tables as for instance at an outdoor wedding, or other function. Another use for a large umbrella would be to create shade for a row of beach chairs. Thus, a need for an umbrella to span distances of from about 25 to 40 feet or even greater was found to exist.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims, for the umbrella of this invention.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.